


Lovely Bones

by FallawayDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom
Genre: Body Appreciation, Body Worship, Fluff, Josh really likes Tyler's bones, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallawayDun/pseuds/FallawayDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a fascination with Tyler's skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Bones

Josh has a fascination with Tyler's skeleton.

He loves the way Tyler's bony hands stretch across the piano when he plays. One of his thin wrists wrapped tightly in three jet black lines. The bones rolling under the beautifully tanned skin. How they fly effortlessly across the keys.

He loves when his delicate ankles poke out of his shoes on those rare occasions where he isn't wearing socks.

He loves counting each vertebrae when Tyler is curled into a ball asleep. Lightly tracing the just visible bones with his fingertips and over his beautiful ribcage, letting his fingers fall into the gentle dips between each bone.

He loves how pretty his collarbones look littered with light purple bruises where Josh had bitten them. The lavender contrasting nicely with the bronze of the smooth skin. And how you can see where the prominent bones meet his toned shoulders.

But most of all, he loves watching the way Tyler's ribs expand in his chest when he's panting for breath as Josh thrusts into him slowly. Josh grasping his hips tight enough to leave ten new bruises in the shape of his fingertips. The way his hipbones jut out when he archs off the bed as he comes. Moaning Josh's name and throwing his head back, revealing his perfectly cut jaw-line, beautifully clenching it with each cry.

The sight alone is all Josh needs before he's groaning loudly, reaching his orgasm and spilling inside of Tyler. Tyler's small frame shakes as he comes down from his high, hair in a perfect mess. 

They collapse onto the bed together, both breathing heavily. All Josh can do is breath out an exhausted "You're so beautiful." into Tyler's neck before they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short.


End file.
